


Speechless

by thecosmonaut



Series: Temporal Blues [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Asphyxiation, BDSM Scene, F/F, Language Barrier, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecosmonaut/pseuds/thecosmonaut
Summary: In which Lena Oxton likes it rough. Too rough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Zarya speaks very minimal English. 
> 
> I do not speak any Russian. I did my best with online resources. If someone has any qualms with the language usage, dm me? 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“ _LyubImaya moya, ti takaya krasivaya_.”

 

It was the way the Russian gripped her thighs when she came, digging into the soft flesh of her ass with her gargantuan hands until they were left dotted with bruises.

 

“ _Mne tak kharasho stoboy_.”

It was the way she growled her foreign tongue into her ear. Like white noise, it kept her thoughts from straying, a backdrop to their love making.

 

_If you could call it that ._  

 

“ _Skazshi chto lyubish menya? Ty vsegda v moikh meeslyah_.”

 

The big woman, the weightlifter, she had been cautious at first. Although willing to take her to bed, it had taken a few tries to encourage her to play rough, to bite back.

 

She rocked Lena’s lithe body back and forth with each thrust of her hips, burying the hilt of her strap-on deep within her. Her mouth grazed over the smaller girl’s pulse, tongue flickering out to writhe against fresh bruises, the faint remnants of past nights spent exploring each other’s bodies. Lena moaned. She threw her head back, tensing her arms against the hand that held them above her head, restraining her, pinning her down.

 

Zarya had more than a hundred pounds on her partner, could bend the little overwatch agent underneath her into a pretzel if she pleased. She had been tragically afraid of her size at first, a gentle giant-- Zarya knew what she was capable of, and she carried that knowledge with her, a sobering responsibility that Lena found commendable on the battlefield but not in bed.

 

“ _Don’t worry, Luv, I won’t break_ !” English words seemed to wash over Zarya in small waves. She would stare at Lena, brows knitted as she worked through her slang and her dialect until the very meaning of the Englishwoman's words died in her ears. Well, the Russian understood “ _Yes_ ” and “ _No_ ” well enough and understood the subtle language of Lena’s hushed moans. She was already a better bed-mate than most, and the pair made up for their lack of verbal communication with physical contact.

 

“Ah-- Ah, I’m close,” Lena spoke to fill the silence. Zarya often serenaded her with Russian, but she fell quiet when she was focused, preferring instead to let her hips do the talking.

 

“ _Razve ya skazal, vy mogli by govorit'_?” she growled to Lena. Her pointed and rough tone did not go unnoticed, it was a threat, words that sent shivers down Lena’s body as she lost herself in the pleasure of the moment.

 

“Z-zarya, Zarya I’m--” A big hand came to rest over her mouth to muffle her keening. Lena went wide eyed. No longer restrained by the Russian, she brought down her hands to grasp at Zarya’s wrists, squeezing tightly as the big woman  pressed into her lips with rough fingers. There was a moment of hesitation, a small twitching frown visible on Zarya’s lips, but Lena merely nodded and encircled the Russian's waist with her legs.

 

She could almost here Zarya sigh as she covered her nose.

 

It took a few heaves of her thin frame to feel the sensation of utter breathlessness. Lena struggled against Zarya’s hands, scratching her lover with her short nails as her lungs screamed for oxygen. Burning. A searing panic that enveloped her body in pulsing adrenaline, like flying corkscrews that tested the highest G-force.

 

The Russian watched her. Brows furrowing, a frown dragging down her lips, she observed the girl struggle underneath her, waiting for the special gesture they had agreed upon.

 

Lena could feel her orgasm building deep within her, the pounding on her insides coupled with the stars that exploded against her eyelids as her consciousness wavered.

 

But it was a new sensation that pushed her over the edge as oxygen hit her lungs so quickly it caused her to gasp out loud. Lena sprang up off of the mattress. She clutched Zarya’s shoulder with her hand as she panted, sitting with her thighs still straddled by the bigger woman, chest heaving for air. Beads of sweat slipped down her forehead, and she couldn’t help but grin as she wiped them away with her free arm.

 

“Tracer.”

 

Lena looked up at the face that hovered close to hers. Zarya’s expression was one of quiet concern as she supported the Englishwoman’s back with her hand, cradling her as she regained her breathing. She had removed the strap on from her warm depths sometime during Lena’s asphyxiation, and it now bobbed somewhat comically on her hips as she loomed above her lover.

 

“You alright?” Zarya grunted. Her rough gestures melted into gentle caresses as she brushed Lena’s hair back with her hand.

 

“Of course I am,” Lena said, finding her voice. “Ya didn’t even wait for my safe-word, remember?” She pinched Zarya’s ear with her hand, the agreed upon gesture between them. “I can take a lot more than that, believe you me.”

 

Zarya cast her gaze down at the bed. She climbed off of Lena to sit down on the side of the mattress, unhooking the clasps of the strap-on from her waist. Lena crawled to her on her hands and knees.

 

“Need me ta finish you off, ‘Luv?” She rested a hand on Zarya’s thigh. “You look like you could use some spoilin’.”

 

“No,” Zarya said, simply, but it was her body language that told Lena more than that one syllable ever could. The Russian’s hand enveloped the one near her lap, pushing it away before she got to her feet and crossed the room to get dressed without another word.

 

It was uncomfortable at first, the lack of communication, but Lena knew that all of her English words would die on foreign ears. Besides, she was growing to like the silence.


End file.
